Lawl All Star Party/Story Mode Contest Hosts Cutscenes
Here are the cutscenes of Story Mode Contest Host cutscenes for the Story Mode of Lawl All Star Party. Prolouge (The cutscenes starts with a view of a studio of a special set & sitting on the director's chair is an Orange Piraka with black armour & he is named "Jackson Piraka".) Jackson Piraka: (heard a phone call from his boss & answers it) Hello, Jackson Piraka speaking. Boss: (in phone) (muffling from the phone) Jackson Piraka: (sits down) Ah, sir. It's very nice of you too... Boss: (muffling from the phone) Jackson Piraka: Ok, ok, yes sir, I'm down at the set now. And I am confident we found some... Boss: (muffling from the phone) Jackson Piraka: Yes sir, I'm aware about the backstory movie of 4 new heroes, plus 5 more new heroes, making 9 heroes on their journey. And I'm completely convinced... Boss: (muffling from the phone) Jackson Piraka: Yes sir. Sure sure sure, I've heard that there are party members from all over the world getting ready to compete to see who is the Super Star. Boss: (muffling from the phone) Jackson Piraka: That's right sir. But don't worry, I manage to calm down their arguing by letting them compete to see how they do in the 3 scenes in 1 movie location & the one that performs the best will get the part. Boss: (muffling from the phone) Jackson Piraka: Yes sir. And the most popular contender overall will become the Super Star & not only that, the Super Star will also get the covered "Super Legend" Role. Meanwhile their arch enemy a.k.a. their main rival boss will get the covered "Super Villain" Role. Boss: (muffling from the phone) Jackson Piraka: Good choice sir. Boss: (muffling from the phone) Jackson Piraka: And I am so sorry that I got caught up in the moment. And I know I promise not to go all fanboy for the party members. I promise to be professional throughout the whole production. Boss: (muffling from the phone) Jackson Piraka: Yes sir. Ok then, just leave it to me. I'll take care of everything. Thank you, bye bye. (Hang up) (to a Woman) Alright, my lady, bring me the first contest host on the line on this monitor. (Points to the large monitor) And bring in the contestants, cause it's time to make ourselves a Movie! Scene Try Outs #1: Meet the Merchant Scene (Carridge Rider Role) Contest Host #1: Paul the Merchant Jackson Piraka: (notices Paul the Merchant on the monitor) Paul the Merchant! I couldn't pick one of any greater traveling merchants in all of Hectare City than you to judge the best Carridge Rider. Paul the Merchant: Aye, aye! Not just Hectare, the trio region of Hectare, Yeager, and Rugal.. And what do you mean I can't judge this. Jackson Piraka: I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I got carried away of meeting you as another star of the movie along with Bruce. Speaking of which, how is your progress on becoming rich, working out for you anyway? Paul the Merchart: With my two lucky customers, Wally Ryan and Steve Caraway. Jackson Piraka: That's good. So do you have plans for the contestants that would help them get the "Carridge Rider" Role? Paul: First one, summon the monster that match the shadow, or you are out of here. Jackson Piraka: I see. Interesting. Paul the Merchant: Next, all you have to do is gain money. & watching out for traps. Jackson Piraka: Good. Please, go on. Paul the Merchant: And finally, if you love me, you can catch me first when I'm running in the greatest races ever. Jackson Piraka: Superb! That's a great way to sort the talent from the talentless. Let's get this audition started. I'll be waiting. Paul the Merchant: Same here, Jackson Piraka Winner of the Carridge Rider Role Jackson Piraka: (notices Paul the Merchant on the monitor) Welcome back Paul the Merchant & I must say your 3 event contest is fantastic. Paul the Merchant: Yeah I glad their is a winner out there. Jackson Piraka: And who, prey tell is the winner? Jack the Hedgehog Paul the Merchant: Jack the Hedgehog Jackson Piraka: Well, guess he does love to travel. Thanks Paul. Now then, get Jack the Hedgehog down to wardrobe, his scene starts in 5 minutes. Paul the Merchant: Remind me of my younger self. Patricia the Skunk Paul the Merchant: Patricia! Skunk! Jackson Piraka: Well, the audience is spoken. Thanks Paul. Also, get Patricia the Skunk down to wardrobe, this girl's dream's arising. Paul the Merchant: Right, the Skunk Lady did her best in this. Layla the FoxSkunk Paul the Merchant: Layla! The FoxSkunk! Jackson Piraka: Nice work on the tryouts, Paul. Layla did earn the right to become a Carridge Rider. Let's send a Carridge to Layla. Paul the Merchant: (blushes) ...R-right. Dr. EggPlankton Paul the Merchant: Doctor! EggPlankton! Jackson Piraka: Hmm, very nice. Really nice. Guess he is qualified for the role. Good work, Paul. Now then, let's Dr. EggPlankton down to make up, maybe we can help him brush his mustache for it. Paul the Merchant: Right...right... Steven Star Paul the Merchant: Steven! The Star! Jackson Piraka: Well, what do you know. He does have the right name to be a star. Thanks Paul. Ok, let's get Steven Star to the Meet the Merchant set. Paul the Merchant: Sure, due I guess his like Wally boy. Fiona Blazela Paul the Merchant: Fiona! Blazela! Jackson Piraka: Fiona huh? Well, she does love the sights of the fields. Thank you Paul. Now then, it's time that we get Fiona Blazela to the set & the cameras are ready to roll for the majesty. Paul the Merchant: The camera always follow the beauty ones. Stocking Star Paul the Merchant: Stocking! Rose! Jackson Piraka: Well, I guess she is fit for the role. Great job, Paul. Let's send Stocking Rose to the set. This rose is ready to bloom. Paul the Merchant: And dig in sweets! Jacob Futrell Paul the Merchant: Jacob! Jackson Piraka: Jacob it is. Thank you, Paul. Let's get Jacob down to wardrobe & prepare his Carridge Rider for him. John TBC Scene Try Outs #2: Car Chase Scene (Police Officer Role) Contest Host #2: Sonic the Hedgehog Jackson Piraka: (Notices Sonic the Hedgehog on the monitor) Hey hey, Sonic the Hedgehog. Nice to see you here. How's your day as a mobian hero are doing? Sonic: You know, being free, stopping bad guys & always on the run, the usual. Jackson Piraka: Super! So then, what kind of try outs do you have planned for our contestants. Sonic: That's a good question, my friend. You see, I have 3 Super Sonic Challenges that will test their need for speed. To get the Police Officer role, they will have to ace my try outs. They are Beach Buggy racing, racing in my shoes & stopping my Anti, normal, super & all. Jackson Piraka: That's great, let's see who's fast... Sonic: And who's last. (Chuckles) Good one Jackson. Jackson: Ok, I'll be waiting. Let's start your engines! Sonic: I am on it! Winner of the Police Officer Role Jackson Piraka: (notices Sonic on the monitor) Well done with the challenges Sonic, they were incredible. So how did our stars go with the tryouts? Sonic: I can tell you how much our superstars were awesome out there! They work hard, did their best & tried their hearts out for the role. I think it's gonna be too close to call. Jackson Piraka: And that's why the audience loved the suspense, I'd say give them what they want. Now who's the winner? Who won the Police Officer role? Jack the Hedgehog Sonic: Well, guess I can't put this off any further. My cousin Jack the Hedgehog is the winner! Jackson Piraka: Well, I guess family relatives can be related to speed & justice. Thanks Sonic. Get Jack the Hedgehog down to the set. Sonic: You got it. And I can tell you that my cousin is great as a police man. Patricia the Skunk Sonic: Speaking of trying their hearts out, Patricia the Skunk tried out her heart the best. That is why she's the winner. Jackson Piraka: Well, Patricia as a police woman, eh? This should be interesting, thanks Sonic. Get Patricia the Skunk down to wardrobe. Sonic: Alright then. And it does make me wonder what Patricia would look like as police woman. My friend Amy would love to try out the suit too. Layla the FoxSkunk Sonic: Layla the FoxSkunk is the winner of the role. Jackson Piraka: I guess she does have the speed after all, thank you Sonic. Get Layla the FoxSkunk down to the set, I believe we have got her a vehicle of her choice. Sonic: Well, this oughta be good. I might as well keep an eye on Layla too. She might seduce me with that suit of hers. (Blushes a bit) Hope Amy is cool & collected with this one. Dr. EggPlankton Sonic: Well, it's hard to say, but Dr. EggPlankton has won. Jackson Piraka: EggPlankton it is, nice work Sonic. See that Dr. EggPlankton gets down to the set. The scene will start in 5 minutes. Sonic: With my super speed, better make that 5 seconds. Steven Star Sonic: the winner was Steven Star, the God of love & the hero of Hectare City. Jackson Piraka: Well, guess Steven Star love to take down criminals & super villains for justice & for all of Hectare City. Good work, Sonic. Let's get Steven Star down to the Car Chase Set. Sonic: Alright then, Steven will be ready indeed. Fiona Blazela Sonic: I don't know how she did it, but Fiona Blazela is the super speedy winner. Jackson Piraka: Fiona eh? Well, the majesty is also gonna be a police woman. Thank you Sonic. Now let's get Fiona Blazela down to wardrobe & then the make up. See if we can find a perfect fit for her luscious body. Sonic: (blushes a bit) I'll keep that in mind, just in case for Amy Rose. Stocking Rose Sonic: Stocking Rose is the perfect match to the role. Jackson Piraka: Alright then, guess the audience have spoken, thank you for the help Sonic. Now let's get Stocking down to the set. Sonic: Alright then, the police force now has a guardian angel. Jacob Futrell Sonic: Well, Jacob is the winner of the role in this round. Jackson Piraka: Jacob huh? Guess that would be good to see him try. Thanks Sonic, now we need to get Jacob down to the set. Sonic: Might as well, Jackson. John TBC Scene Try Outs #3: Devin Explosion's Backstory Scene (Construction Worker Role) Contest Host #3: ???? TBA